evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Griffin Hallsey
Griffin Hallsey is a playable Hunter character in the game, Evolve. He is a trapper who forces the monster to sneak around to avoid his sensor grid, opposed to Maggie who forces their prey to run. He is also better at pursuing monsters since his Harpoon Gun is designed to prevent beasts running away from him. Griffin is unlocked after completing Tier 1 of Maggie's equipment. Gameplay Guide: here Biography The big game hunter, Griffin. They could make horror movies about the things mounted on Griffin’s wall, and have done so. Griffin is certainly one of the most famed hunters known, and his skills certainly prove it. This veteran Trapper relies on deployable Sound Spikes to keep tabs on the Monster’s movements. But when it’s time to face off with his prey, he breaks out his Harpoon Gun to pin it down – like shooting a giant, angry fish in a space barrel.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/trapper/griffin Griffin was born on Io, but his family very quickly accepted a charter with NORDITA and he's spent his entire life in the Arm. https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 His propensity for hunting the biggest, most bizarre, most dangerous, and violent creatures of the Arm has earned him a fair bit of fame, and numerous pulp movies and serials to his name. Unfortunately, he hates the media inspired by him because he doesn't receive a dime from them, and he's quick to tell all the other hunters what schlock he thinks they are. The only part of his fame that he likes, however, are the harpoon commercials he does, in which he goes on an easy hunt and gets paid well. Relations with Other Hunters As mentioned before, Griffin hates his own movies and is quick to tell the other Hunters how much he hates his own depiction in them. * Hyde: Hyde claims to have nightmares from Griffin's stories of creatures he's fought. * Caira: The two of them seem to have a decently strong friendship, with Griffin considering Caira's accidental napalming of other team members hilarious. He also states that he likes her because she hasn't seen any of his movies and doesn't worship the ground he walks on as a result. Caira, however, is also very aware of Griffin's fame. * Val: They're good friends, with Griffin being very grateful for her tranquilizer rifle making his job of spearing the monster easier. * Torvald: He likes Griffin's documentary more than the comics and movies. He's also a little mystified as to Griffin making money off of hunting, but he respects it nonetheless. Weapons and Equipment Harpoon Gun (Ahab Sure-Stop Model G) The Harpoon Gun fires a massive harpoon at targets, doing medium damage and creating an energy beam that tethers the target and the user, limiting the former's movement in that it can't move away from the user. While Griffins feet are planted on the ground and the monster is moving away from him, the harpoon blocks traversals, halves the range of movement abilities like Leap Smash or Charge, and prevents climbing or eating. Because of this, it is used to protect allies being targeted by the Monster or prevent the Monster from escaping. The beam is broken on Griffin's command (by releasing the fire button), when an obstacle comes between Griffin and the monster, or if the monster turns and melees the beam. It has a limited range (45m) and a moderately long reload time. It also is rated at a massive 6,300MPa (megapascal's), halting any Monster. Gauss SMG Griffin's side-arm is a Gauss SMG. A solid mid-range weapon that serves as his main tool for doing damage with high accuracy. Because weapons can be reloaded while using another item, it is best to use the harpoon gun, then use the smg while the harpoon reloads. This weapon is also most effective on packs of wildlife. Sound Spikes Sound Spikes are sound-sensitive mines that use echolocation and are triggered upon the Monster's approach, notifying the team of its whereabouts. They have the radius of a dome (60m) but only detect sneaking monsters within 15m. Triggering the spike does not destroy it, and it will continue to alert hunters to the monsters presence until the monster leaves the area. It, however, can be sneaked past by the monster or destroyed from a distance. If a Monster begins sneaking after triggering a spike the indicator will remain in the last-known position for some time or until a new trigger occurs. Like all 'placed items' only five may be activated at a time and placing a sixth will disarm the oldest. Mobile Arena The signature ability of all trappers, the Mobile Arena, a massive energy dome contains the Monster, Hunters and wildlife to a specified area for sixty seconds or until the trapper deactivates it or is incapacitated. Hunters can enter this barrier at will but not exit it. After the arena is deactivated, it is put on a sixty-second cooldown. It is used by Hunters to force the Monster to fight as it cannot escape. Progression Tactics * Griffin can throw domes with relative ease by keeping the Harpoon Gun equipped before switching to the dome. When the dome is thrown, Griffin will automatically pull out his last used weapon and can hold the monster still for the few seconds it takes for the dome to fully form. * Your goal should be to have 5 active Sound Spikes that do not overlap. Use the mini-map as a guide and set them down in the course of your search for the Monster. * As soon as you hit ground, use a Sound Spike. It is unlikely that the monster will be in the landing zone, but there is a decent chance it will back around to it, and it will be the first spike to be replaced when you plant your 6th spike. * The best places to lock Sound Spikes are atop rock pillars. Monsters can sniff out spikes in bushes at ground level, but will frequently miss those planted above it. Sound Spikes at ground level are also vulnerable to ordinary wildlife passing by. ** You can also plant spikes under friendly birds to make it difficult for the monster to destroy them without giving away its location. * Your Harpoon gun can be used in the Arena, but its main application is in slowing down a fleeing Monster. Firing it into the beast's back will force it to turn around and melee attack it, before turning back to keep running. Repeat this a few times and you will earn your team some distance to catch up. * While inside the arena, try to stay on the side of the monster opposite your medic. The monster will be torn between the two of you. If it goes for the medic, harpoon it to hold it back. If it goes for you, the medic can heal you up. * Stay behind the monster when using your Harpoon gun and keep your feet firmly planted. Walking backwards will pull airborne monsters like the Kraken with you. * Griffin works well with Val. Her Tranquilizers slow the monster down as it runs, which allows Griffin an easier chance to harpoon it. Trivia *During Development, Griffin had gone through many names, including Le Roux and Kingsley Solomon. https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 *Griffin is voiced by J. B. Blanc. *It is possible that Griffin's design is based on Van Pelt, the hunter from the movie Jumanji, despite the fact his accent is Australian and not British. * Griffin once stated that Krakens are "more wiley" than Goliaths. * The mention of horror movies about the things Griffin hunts are actually not an exaggeration - there's numerous in-universe pulp serials about the various hunts he's been on. He hates these serials because he doesn't recieve a dime from them. * He has never actually wrestled an "Orion terrosaur." According to him, it was only a cartoon. * Apparently, to Markov, Griffin's face looks like a ballsack. * The name of his harpoon gun is almost certainly a reference to Moby Dick. Fitting, considering Griffin's love of hunting. Screenshots 32Griffin.png|Griffin Griffin-far 610.jpg Griffin-close2 610.jpg References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Trapper Class